The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an unmanned vehicle and, more particularly, to an unmanned vehicle having operating modes.
Unmanned vehicles are aircraft or other ground-based vehicles that are autonomously controlled or remotely piloted. In most cases, the unmanned vehicle has a mission that includes travel to a sequence of waypoints from which the vehicle may continue to subsequent waypoints or execute some aspect of its mission. The mission data can be uploaded to the unmanned vehicle during grounded conditions or during in-flight operations.
In the case of unmanned aerial vehicles, a mission may include a combination of ground operations and aerial operations but mission data may be uploaded and changed during both types of operations. This can lead to a situation in which mission data is uploaded to the unmanned aerial vehicle and, during the upload, the unmanned aerial vehicle is undesirably maneuvered either by accident or mistake. Such maneuvers can lead to a crash or to the unmanned aerial vehicle deviating from its course.